atrapado en un videojuego
by TRIXLI
Summary: hola si soy la dueña de esta cuenta espero que les gusto el cuento de mi primito no tenia mucha inspiracion hoy pero lo termine.


Era un día tranquilo en bajoterra y la banda de shane estaba descansando y como siempre pronto estaba durmiendo kord arreglando las mechas trixie editando videos en su cuarto y eli jugando videojuegos en eso a eli la da sed y se para por un baso con agua y por axidente se tropiesa eli y vota el baso con agua y donde tenia que caer en la consola y esta empieza a sacar un monton de rayos y empieza a succionar un monton de cosas y succiono a eli en ese mismo tiempo trixie salio de su cuarto y vio todo ella solo grito ELI corriendo hacia el kord ollo todo y fue corriendo hacia la sala

Kord- que pasa

trixie-eli a sido tragado por la consola

kord-trixie eso es imposible

trixie-no kord te digo toda la verdad

kord-si sete nota en los ojos y en la cara

Trixie-si lo estoy y tambien lo haria si fueras tu

kord-lo siento trix

trixie-ok ahorra que hacemos

kord-no lo se

_mientras tanto eli _

hahahahahahaha dijo eli dando demaciadas vueltas al fin termino de dar vuelta eli y se cayo auch dijo este con dolor en su retaguardia(por no decirlo de otra manera que prefieren trasero o retaguardia)berpy solo se rio y eli lo vio enojado berpy solo se callo al momento

Eli- donde estamos?que es este lugar?porque hago tantas preguntas?

eli se rio de lo que el mismo dijo bueno amiguito ahorra que hacemos no lo se eli dijo berpy entre chillidos si tienes razon yo no se talvaz tu tampoco eli,eli se sento y comonzo a pensar en que podian hacer

_mientras tanto en el refuguio_

en esa tarde trixie y kord no avian almorzado por que eli regresara

Kord- ya lo tengo la e reparado

trixie-bien entonses eli puede regresar

kord-veras trix no se como eli lo trago la consola hay una probabilidad que como eli entro el salga y no se como eli entro

Trixie-osea que eli no pueda regresar

Kord-puede ser y no puede ser

_mientras tanto eli _

hhhhhhaaaaaaaaa no se que hacer pero este lugar se me hace muy familiar lo tengo dijo poniendose de pie estamos en un videojuego muy bien a jugar y empeso la aventura se encontraron con su primer enemigo y eli lanzo aberpy ya que era la unica que tenia y lo vencieron haci sucesivamente se encontraron con muchos enemigos y llegaron con el jefe hhhhhhuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuu dijo eli viendo al sujeto.

_mientras tanto en el refuguio_

kord-ya se como eli entro al videojuego trix

trixie-enserio kord

kord-si eli voto un baso con agua en esta cosa

trixie-pues hay que in tentar lo y un momento como sabes que eli voto un baso con agua en esta cosa

kord-porque siempre esta aqui la consola y el baso de agua esta serca del lugar y tambien porque la consola cuando la repare estaba aun mojada

trixie-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa bueno a intentarlo

kors-si

_mientras tanto eli _

que hacemos berpy no se si combatir al sujeto o huir como un cobarde dojo eli

berpy solo hiso como en serio huir como cobarde eli enserio

lo se berpy no huir no esta en en nuestro vocabulario

combatamos a este sujeto lo intentaron combatirlo pero casi fue gasto de energia y nisiquiera le hicieron un rasguño eli estaba casi agotado y en eso el sujeto ataca hhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaa grito eli porque lo iva a aplastar

_mientras tanto en el refiguio_

kord le lanzo un baso con agua a la consola y esta saco todo lo que habia succionado la iba a caerle el tentaculo del sujeto y en eso eli desaparece de ese lugar y sale de la consola y cae en los pies de kord gritando HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA en eso kord y trixie se vieron con cara de intriga y se rieron despues de verse eli solo abrio un ojo y se paro que que susedio chicos? dijo eli confundido

larga historia eli dijo kord lo ultimo que recuerdo fue q por accidente vote un baso con agua en la consola y que estaba apunto de aplastar un tectaculo de un sujeto huau lo bueno esque ya termino.

* * *

termine alfin despues de 30 minutos haciendo 1/4 de la historia a escondidas de mis padres y lo termine como dentro de unas 3 horas porque no tenia mucha inspiracion


End file.
